


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Messy, Multi, Sexual Humor, Texting, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, everyone is together, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Nu'est Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**8:30 AM**

**The Dancing Gays**

**DancingQueen:** WEN JUNHUI

 **PrinceOfChina:** Omg wut 

**ThinksHeIsMulan:** I think it's about you changing his username

 **ThinksHeIsMulan:** Speaking of which.....

 **ThinksHeIsMulan** :Lee Chan

 **DancingQueen:** WHY ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT YOUR OWN USER NAME

 **DancingQueen:** MY DIGNITY IS AT STAKE HERE XU MINGHAO


End file.
